The Gift
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Hermione Granger offers Narcissa Malfoy a gift that no one else can.  One shot.


**This is just a little story that came to me one night, as I was writing a chapter for 'Good Girls'. And I just HAD to get it out of my system. (: I'm really proud of it. Hope you enjoy. All fluff, which is a rarity for me, if you're a regular to my stuff. **

I had done so many deplorable things in my young life, so many things that I didn't dare repeat. Things that would wake me up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. And I know I wasn't the only one. I wasn't the goody two shoes that I had been painted out to be. There were so many days and even more nights that I would just sit with a cup of tea, and look out the window for hours, looking out the window, and contemplate my life choices. Think about what I had done, and maybe if I had should have done them differently. And as I sat with tears welling up in my eyes, I knew that I had made the right choices, for me. They weren't easy choices, but at the time, they were what had to be done. Other people would condemn me, look down on me, shun me, and talk about me behind my back. But hey, they'd been doing that about me for most of my life, right? And I was still alive and kicking. I was moderately sane. And I was the only one who had to answer for my choices. Not them. And when the 'day of reckoning' finally came, I was the one who had to answer for all of my crimes. Not them. And all of the people who had judged me wouldn't be there. It would be me, and my maker. And I would have to justify my actions. And I could; every single action.

I battled with myself. Do I dare go to the wake? This would be incredibly painful for me, in so many ways. Ways that I only just understanding. But I wanted, no, I needed to pay my respects. And I needed to get a lot of things off my chest. And it would be one of those things that would be right up there on the difficulty scale. I would have much rather fought five Death Eaters with no wand. But no, I needed closure in the worst way. I needed to pay my respects, I needed to get things off my chest, and I had to give them what I had to offer. If they would take it, however doubtful. But I wanted to be the better person.

I had dressed in black, although not entirely. No need to overdo it. I was grieving in the worst way, to the bottom of my heart and soul. But this was their wake, their funeral, their burial. No need to overdo it. I had a thought to wait for all the other mourners to leave, but that was too much planning. My heart was aching too much. I needed to get this over with. I walked up the long drive, rather than apperating at the front door, taking the time to gather my nerves. I knocked, which was totally unnecessary. A small house elf appeared almost before I finished knocking, and allowed me to enter. I nodded and vaguely noticed that I remembered the elf, though not by name. He led me to a small sitting room, where he took my cloak and handbag.

Narcissa Malfoy was in black, as was to be expected. She was dabbing at her eyes, with a handkerchief that was no doubt made of silk. Her daughter in law, Pansy Malfoy was sitting next to her on a couch, and they were looking through an album of photos. Narcissa was pointing out a particular photo of Draco that made her smile.

"He was seven, I think, in this photo. He was so headstrong, even then. He wanted me and his father to buy him a broom. And naturally, we said no. But his father went behind my back and bought him one anyway. Draco went outside with it right away, and flew it right into a tree, even though his father told him he was going to get him a flying instructor the next morning." She dabbed at her eyes, and smiled at the picture. "Both of my boys were so stubborn." She started to sob, and the handkerchief went to her mouth. Pansy put her arm around her shoulder in an awkward embrace.

"And now both of them are in a better place, flying their brooms around, no doubt." There were tears in Pansy's eyes, but I had trouble believing the young woman's grief.

The house elf that had escorted me in cleared his throat with the tiniest sound. "Missus Malfoy? You have a visitor."

Narcissa blotted her eyes and looked up. Pansy looked up immediately, and her eyes narrowed. Narcissa smiled, and made a motion to stand. I waved her off.

"Please, its fine." I sat down across from the two women. "I just wanted to stop and pay my respects."

Narcissa nodded, and blotted at her eyes again. "It was such a terrible shock. He was so… young. Such a good boy. But now he and his father are … together…" the woman trailed off, and burst into tears.

Pansy glared at me, and a different house elf came in, carrying a tray with tea and various pastries. She set it down on the small table in front of me, and walked out. This elf, I did recognize. Macky. Without a doubt. The elf looked at me and wanted to acknowledge me. I shook my head at her, and her eyes grew wide. She must have understood, because she quickly left the room.

Pansy spoke up then. "Granger, while my mother in law and I greatly appreciate the fact that you took time out of your busy day to stop in, this really isn't the time or place for you to be here." Narcissa stopped sobbing long enough to look at the young woman in shock. "No, Hermione has no reason to be here. You've said what you needed to say; now you can go. My mother in law is very upset, and she needs her rest."

I swallowed, and found my resolve. "With all due respect, Pansy, I came to pay my respect to Draco Malfoy and his memory. I will leave when I choose. Not before."

I saw a faint smile from the corner of Narcissa's mouth.

"You respected MY husband? Hardly!" Pansy spat.

Narcissa sat up then, and put her hand on Pansy's shoulder. "Enough, Pansy."

The tension in the room was as much as I had expected, so I tried to ignore it. I reached for the tea service, and asked Narcissa if she wanted a cup. To my surprise, and I think to Pansy's, she accepted. She took it black. I handed it to her, made my own cup, and didn't offer one to Pansy.

"Did you know Draco well, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

I almost choked on my tea. I swallowed before I responded. "Actually, yes, I did. We became quite good friends after the war."

Pansy scoffed.

Narcissa glared at her.

"Were you…working… the night he was brought in?" Narcissa asked.

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, and had to pull out my own handkerchief. "I was not on duty that night. I had pulled a double the night before. I wish I had, I think I may have been able to save him. But I know the mediwitches that were working that night. They worked on him for hours. I'm very good friends with one of them. She told me that she tried every spell she knew, and even a few she had only heard about. Nothing would bring him back. Whatever that Death Eater hit him with, it was meant to kill him. I wish he hadn't gone out alone. Maybe things would have turned out differently." I blotted at my eyes, feeling that familiar emptiness fill my heart.

"Whatever, Hermione. It makes me sick that you can sit here, and talk to me, and my mother in law and act like you gave a shite about him." Pansy said. The contempt in her voice was clear.

Narcissa glared at the girl. "Pansy, do not speak like that again."

"No, Narcissa, I can handle this, really." I told her.

I glared at Pansy once, for effect.

"I worked on Draco, several times, during the After War. Those Death Eaters definitely don't play fair. We became friends. He was in St. Mungo's a lot. And you know what's funny? All the times that he was there? I saw Narcissa several times. I never saw you. Why is that?" I asked, returning her look of disdain.

She looked at me, wide eyed. "Well… I …"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I said, cutting her off. "He had more than one injury where he was laid up for a week or longer. Not only was I his mediwitch, but I would play exploding snap with him, play chess, sometimes I'd just talk with him, or listen. He was incredibly lonely. Here he is, his father is dead, and he is trying to restore the family name by hunting up all the remaining Death Eaters. Everyone suspects him of duplicity, no one trusts him. He has no partners or friends. The only thing his wife wanted to do was shop and throw parties. She never wanted to visit him in the hospital. He was hurting." I looked at both women for a reaction. Narcissa looked at me with tear filled eyes, wanting to understand more of her sons last few years. Pansy's eyes were filled with disgrace and anger.

"I respected Draco Malfoy more than you can even imagine. I found him incredibly intelligent, and very witty. His humor was dry, and took some getting used to, but once I understood it, he could make me laugh all the time. He treated me with respect, something few people do. He was an incredibly generous, giving, patient and considerate man, and you took advantage of him at every opportunity you had. He confided in me so many things, a lot of things that you probably don't even want to know. He told me things about you, your marriage, and how unhappy you both were."

I took a deep breath. "I don't remember exactly how it happened. I've tried, for the life of me. I have. But we started a relationship. It was to be a secret, and just for sex. We met at my flat at first. We both had a need, and it was filled. He was feeling neglected, and I hadn't been with a man in a while either. But what we had kept us both going. The sex was insane, passionate and wild. I did things with him that I have never done with another man, and he told me that he was able to be himself, for the first time in a long time. Sometimes it was only once a week, sometimes it was twice a day. He spent Christmas with me, your birthday, my birthday, and all the hols. It was his release and mine too. And it was several months, before I realized that I had fallen in love with him. I never told him. Ever. I didn't think I needed to. Somehow I thought my actions were enough. And somehow, I think I deluded myself to thinking that his actions showed it too. There were times that he was so gentle with me. It was incredible. And then there were times that he was so rough and carnal with me, and it was exactly what I needed. Those were usually the nights that he got back from a raid. I'm not proud of what I did, and I'm sure he wasn't either. But it happened. But I have so many incredible memories of him. And I'm grieving him in the same way that you are."

They both sat there, in stunned silence. Pansy's mouth was actually hanging open. She closed it, and shook her head.

"I don't believe you." She finally said, in a small voice.

"You think I made this entire up?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I think you're trying to discredit Draco, for whatever reason. I think you're lying." She shook her head again.

"Wow. You want proof?" I couldn't believe her. Well, no, I guess I could. If I was in her shoes, I would probably be asking the same things. "Fine. Draco has a small tribal tattoo on his right ankle that he got on a trip to India after graduation."

She stared at me. "You would know that, if you were his healer."

Narcissa looked at the two of us, not saying anything. A small smile crossed her face. I had so many cards to play; I was trying to let this daft cow down gently.

"Alright. Two years ago. Winter Hols. He went out to get ice cream. He was gone an awfully long time, wasn't he?" I replied.

"The line was really long. And he ran into a few friends." She responded.

"Nope. He only ran into one friend." I quipped.

She gritted her teeth and screamed.

I smiled at her. "Your birthday, last year, August 2nd?" I asked.

"That's not a big secret. Everybody knows when my birthday is." She responded with a huff.

"I know that, but does everyone know that he bought you a rabbit hair cape? He got the idea from me, and then he brought it over to me, to see what I thought of it. Then we had amazing sex before he went home to you, where you gave your typical unenthusiastic response." I smiled at her.

"You bitch. How long has this been going on?"

"About three years." I smiled, and smirked my best Malfoy smirk. "Hey Pansy, ever been to the house in Switzerland?"

"There isn't a house in Switzerland." She looked at Narcissa for confirmation. "Is there?"

Narcissa nodded.

Pansy groaned.

"And I've been in this house before too. He had the wards lifted for me. His private chambers are up the main stairs, down to the left. The fourth set of doors on the right. The bedroom is in a beautiful shade of deep blue. The bathroom is off to the right, and is in done in shade of ivory that he wasn't really fond of. The bedspread on the bed is brand new; he picked it up on a trip to Spain, with me. It's deep blue, with gold and silver woven around the very edges of it. He bought it as a joke, when we were walking through a market. It made him think of the two of us, the whole 'Slytherin and Gryffindor' thing. Let's see, what else. On the mantle over the fireplace, there's…" I was fully intending on naming every detail of his bedroom, when Pansy cut me off with a wail.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I just want to grief the man I love, the same as you." I replied.

Narcissa looked at me, almost through me. "There's more, isn't there."

My resolve crumbled. I took another deep breath. "Yes. I found out that I was carrying his child. I told him, the last night that we were together. We were both very confused and scared and not sure of what we wanted to do, but we agreed that we would talk about out it the next time we could get together. And then there was never a next time." I swallowed. "I'm about twelve weeks along. I would very much like it, if you would be a part of the baby's life. I'm not asking for money, we can take care of ourselves. But I will be giving the baby its father's last name, and I want it to know about its father, and grandparents."

Pansy stared at me. "You are lying. I still don't believe you."

I shook my head at her in disbelief. "Fine. Macky?" The elf walked into the room, apparently since I was carrying a Malfoy heir, I could order them.

"Yes Missus?" the elf muttered.

"Have you met me before just now? It's alright, you won't be in trouble." I smiled at the elf.

The elf looked at me, then at Narcissa, then back at me. "Yes Missus."

"Can you tell me when you've met me before please? It's alright, you won't be in trouble." I was trying to calm her.

She was still nervous, and her eyes grew wide. "Well, three times at the house in Switzerland, four times at Master Draco's flat in London, six times in Master's Draco's flat in Cairo, twice at..."

"Enough!" Pansy yelled. The elf cringed. I reached my hand out for it, and tried to comfort it, and it quickly popped away.

"Pansy, Draco told me that one of your marital issues was that the two of you couldn't conceive. It's a common issue with pure blood marriages." I told her.

"That still doesn't give him the right to go whoreing with the likes of YOU!" She spat.

Narcissa stood up then. "Pansy, enough." She walked towards me, and I sat up straight. "Hermione, I will be glad to share my memories with your child. I only hope that it's a boy, and he has my son's eyes." She reached for my hand. I took it, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Pansy stormed out of the room.

The two of us sat on the couch and finished our tea, enjoying pleasant memories of the man we loved.

~fin~


End file.
